Flor marchita
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Aun con una vida dentro de su vientre, ella sentía que el mundo se le caía encima y no había esperanzas/ Esta historia es para el reto "Frases Épicas" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".


**_Personaje principal: _**_Kurenai Yuhi_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece todo es de Masashi Kishimoto_

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto Frases Épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_**…**_

_La frase épica que me tocó fue: _"Amurallar el propio sufrimiento es arriesgarte a que te devore desde el interior" de Frida Kahlo.

Ahora, sin querer ser muy… hartante, hablaré de la misma creadora de dicha frase:

**Magdalena del Carmen Frida Kahlo Calderón**, más conocida como **Frida Kahlo** (Coyoacán, 6 de julio de 1907-Coyoacán, 13 de julio de 1954), fue una pintora mexicana. Casada con el célebre muralista mexicano Diego Rivera, su vida estuvo cruzada por el infortunio de una enfermedad infantil y por un grave accidente en su juventud que la mantuvo postrada durante largos periodos, llegando a someterse hasta a 32 operaciones quirúrgicas.2 Llevó una vida poco convencional, fue bisexual y entre sus amantes se encontraba León Trotski.3 Su obra pictórica gira temáticamente en torno a su biografía y a su propio sufrimiento. Fue autora de unas 200 obras, principalmente autorretratos, en los que proyectó sus dificultades por sobrevivir. La obra de Kahlo está influenciada por su esposo el reconocido pintor Diego Rivera, con el que compartió su gusto por el arte popular mexicano de raíces indígenas, inspirando a otros pintores mexicanos del periodo post-revolucionario.

En 1939 expuso sus pinturas en Francia acudiendo a una invitación de André Breton, quien intentó convencerla de que eran «surrealistas», aunque Frida decía que esta tendencia no correspondía con su arte ya que ella no pintaba sueños sino su propia vida. Una de las obras de esta exposición (_Autorretrato- El Marco_, que actualmente se encuentra en el Centro Pompidou) se convirtió en el primer cuadro de un artista mexicano adquirido por el Museo del Louvre. Hasta entonces, Frida Kahlo había pintado solo privadamente y a ella misma le costó admitir que su obra pudiese tener un interés general. Aunque gozó de la admiración de destacados pintores e intelectuales de su época como Pablo Picasso, Wassily Kandinski, André Bretón o Marcel Duchamp, su obra alcanzó fama y verdadero reconocimiento internacional después de su muerte, a partir de la década de 1970.

…

Gracias por la paciencia y a leer.

* * *

**_Flor marchita _**

* * *

Una flor cayó al suelo, antes de tener conocimiento de lo sucedido.

Fue un mal presagio y Kurenai se sintió intranquila en lo que restó de ese día.

No pudo evitar acariciar su vientre.

**…**

— Lo siento.

Ni bien escuchó esa disculpa dicha por el aprendiz predilecto de Asuma, Kurenai sintió que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla. El piso bajo su cuerpo pareció temblar un poco, estaba desesperada, casi podría jurar que se ahogaba, su rostro se inundó de lágrimas, a la vez que ambas piernas flaquearon y no pudieron mantenerla en pie. El mundo desapareció por un instante, y ella con él, pero… bajó la mirada a su vientre y se dio cuenta que no podía llorar.

Se quitó toda lágrima que hozó deslizarse por su rostro y levantó su mirada, encontrando con sus ojos a un Shikamaru que tenía la cabeza gacha.

— No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, somos Ninjas.

**…**

Había más de una flor, había llanto, estaba tanta gente reunida ahí, pero Asuma… Asuma no estaba.

Kurenai no pudo hablar con nadie, - su cuerpo temblaba y sentía tal debilidad que no podía levantar la voz, - pero todos le miraban. Solo pudo llevar unas cuantas flores que ella compró de la florería Yamanaka. Tenía la mirada perdida en la lápida del que una vez fue Asuma Sarutobi, tenía palabras no dichas, y lágrimas secas, además de tantas - pero tantas – preocupaciones. El mañana se hacía incierto, y desolado, y… se tocó el vientre, ahora que aquel hombre al cual amo fue a mejor vida, ella sería madre soltera.

No pudo quedarse mucho tiempo, fue incapaz de hacerlo, cuando la gente empezó a acercarse para darle el pésame.

**…**

— Kurenai-san.

Yuhi se puso firme – casi tensa-, al estar frente a Tsunade, sus ojos rojos se enfocaron en la mujer y esta le devolvió la mirada – y en los caoba se veía algo similar a la lástima… le dolió – pero después la mayor cerró ambas orbes, y…

— Hoy, el equipo de Asuma Sarutobi salió en busca de Akatsuki— el aire faltó un poquito—, el Joonin que se encargará de ellos es Kakashi Hatake.

Los labios de Kurenai estaban secos, y se encontró sin palabras. La verdad es que no tenía nada para ser dicho, ella tras cerciorarse de estar embarazada pasó de ninja a civil y sabía – ella sabía –, que no podía hacer nada – no-, pero fue inevitable sentirse inútil… se supone ella sería la que se movilice conjunto a los que deseaban venganza, pero no podía… se sintió enojada, se sintió inservible y… dolía tanto.

— Lo siento, tenía que informarle, usted también debe estar al tanto del grupo de Asuma… al fin y al cabo ustedes eran…

Pero Kurenai no podía quejarse, y no podía llorar, y sí, debía aceptar que ahora no podía ayudar. Era un ninja, tenía que aprender a controlar estos sentimientos. Con la certeza de esto ella sonrió, sus manos acariciaron el vientre aún no prominente.

— Espero que les vaya bien.

**…**

Era obvia la incomodidad.

Cuando Kurenai tuvo que informa a su equipo de su estado, todos le miraron fijamente, y era obvia la sorpresa… también fue palpable la lástima engendrada. Kiba fue el primero en disipar en ambiente tenso sonriendo:

— Oh, ¿cuántos meses?

No hay mucho cuidado y Kurenai lo agradece, sonríe por primera vez – de forma sincera-, y acaricia por milésima vez su estómago.

— Son solo dos— la aparente comodidad se desvanece tras eso.

Quién abre más los ojos es Hinata, a Kiba le tiemblan los labios, y… en Shino no se nota nada, pero el sentimiento en todos se presiente. Esto empieza a tener tintes más grises – y cada vez es más oscuro-, pero ella no dejó que se note.

Sí, hace poco murió el único hombre que quiso, también sería madre soltera, y el futuro por ahora no se veía muy benigno ya que sentía perder su camino – cada día, con toda esta desdicha sentía marchitarse en vida, y… era tan inservible-, además de que… tampoco veía le quedara mucho. Solo estaba ella… ella y su bebé.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

**…**

Cada día, de la forma que sea, Hinata aparecía en su puerta, tenía esa sonrisa pequeña – apenas marcada bien en sus labios-, que siempre tuvo ella, y le pedía favores, pequeños recados nimios que eran de los más simples. Hinata era dulce, Hinata había crecido y ya no era esa niña indefensa que ella juró proteger… no, ya no. Tuvo la certeza de ello al poco tiempo…

El líder del clan Hyuuga una vez la citó, para hablar con ella. Cuando hubo accedido, se encontró con uno de los paisajes que hace un tiempo no creyó vería en vida. El hombre le hizo una reverencia, y sus ojos siempre arrogantes - altivos-, le vieron con otro sentimiento que la hicieron creerse loca.

— Gracias— los ojos rojos de ella se abrieron mucho más de lo habitual, y Hiashi parecía por primera vez humilde—. Si no fuera por usted mi hija no hubiera crecido tanto y también yo no sería consciente de mi fallo por despreciarla. Hinata ahora es… no, ella demostró que siempre fue digna del lugar para el que nació.

Kurenai lloró ante las palabras, el nudo en la garganta se hizo más grande…

— Quiere mucho a Hinata, ¿verdad?

En su cuarto mes de embarazo ella se supo despreciable, ya que no estaba feliz, solo pensaba que… ahora siquiera resultaba necesaria en la vida de su alumna.

**…**

— El bebé está perfecto, no espero por ver lo hermoso que será cuando nazca.

Sakura parece feliz, y ciertamente hoy – al menos ese día-no está estresada por el titánico trabajo que tiene gracias a la Hokage, y… Kurenai está envidiando esa jovialidad. Sin evitarlo hace una mueca, y no… no puede sonreír, como tampoco puede llorar o quejarse de lo que en realidad está pasando. Haruno se acerca y le acaricia el rostro, tiene los ojos verdes centellando con mil emociones – otra vez está la lástima- y…

— Disculpe que me meta— ríe un poco, tal vez nerviosa, pero no retrocede en lo que dirá. Sakura es… una buena chica y tal vez por su misma forma de comunicarse es contraria a Hinata—, pero sé lo que pasó y no soy quién para meterme, pero… sé lo difícil que es esto, ser ninja, ser mujer y… creo que _amurallar el propio sufrimiento es arriesgarte a que te devore desde el interior_. Sé que suena mal, pero…

Pero Kurenai es mayor, es una Kunoichi experimentada y dentro del propio código ninja que ella debía respetar, estaba el no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y simplemente se le hacía patético el llorar en el hombro de alguien menor, y por ende más frágil.

Carcajeó un ratito, y sus ojos parecieron felices por un momento, el nudo en la garganta seguía presente, y las lágrimas rogaban por salir, pero no…

— Estoy bien, por favor no te preocupes por mí, hace que me sienta tonta.

Y no podía quejarse.

**…**

Para el quinto mes, Kurenai odio estar embarazada.

De alguna forma cayó en una nueva depresión y acabó echada en su cama, sin ganas de levantarse, ni de salir, para ver el sol y creer en un mañana. Se preguntó si era demasiado débil, si ya debía haber superado la muerte de Asuma, si alguna vez sirvió para ser ninja. Ella ya no valía nada, ahora solo eran ella y ese vientre que le quitó la esencia de su vida. Se odio por pensar en eso, al mismo tiempo que odiaba ver su vientre hinchado.

La nostalgia le pedía fumarse un cigarrillo de la misma marca que Asuma, la depresión le pedía tomar una copa de whisky, o tal vez más de una, hasta emborracharse, y el deber, esta moralidad – la responsabilidad- le decía que no podía hacerlo.

Ella odiaba todo lo que fue importante para ella, y hasta a sí misma.

_¿Estaba mal sentirse así? _

**_…_**

— Lo siento.

Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir mientras ponía un ramo de flores en la tumba de Asuma, y limpiaba esta con las manos.

Se tocó el vientre, y supo que había vida dentro de este, y que no era un juego, además de que… sin lugar a dudas ahora sería una mala madre. No era tan fuerte como para alzarse sola – no con lo que sentía ahora- y tampoco era lo suficiente valiente como para aceptar que no podía con la tarea.

Vio las flores marchitas que había en algunas otras lápidas de su alrededor, y fingió una sonrisa. Se sentía identificada con estas.

**…**

Tal vez fue su culpa, - es más, debía aceptar que era toda suya.

Pero el parto se dio a tan solo seis meses de fecundación, el niño- sí, era varón- nació pequeño, muy delgado, y se lo quitaron de sus brazos ni bien nacer ya que debía estar en la incubadora. Kurenai sintió el mismo nudo del pecho – el de siempre- comprimirse, y solo pudo esperar a que lo traigan de nuevo con ella… se sintió más sola que nunca en la espera.

Era una mujer rota, y ahora sin camino, ni muchas cosas para dar, pero creía – quería creer- que esa criatura echa de ella y _él, _le devolvería todo lo que creyó perder, y llenaría el vacío.

_¿Podía hacerlo?_

Cuando lo trajeron de vuelta, era Shikamaru quien lo traía en brazos, él tenía una mirada no aburrida, más bien pasiva, como si estuviera maravillado con tenerlo ahí, entre sus manos. Se lo entregó, y Kurenai sintió su cuerpo temblar, pero también llenarse de cierta calidez nunca antes sentida. Quería llorar, pero no quiso hacerlo más por no despertar al infante.

— ¿Cómo se llamará?— pregunto en susurro Shikamaru.

Ella bajó la mirada al niño, y… se veía tan tranquilo, tan indefenso, como si ella por fin podría hacer algo por alguien.

— Hiruzen.

Y ella sentía el mismo pesar de siempre oprimiéndole el pecho, pero también estaba la alegría y eso fue nuevo tras tanto tiempo sin dicha. Sin lugar a dudas, abría un nuevo bajón, y otro más, y otra vez más, hasta que ella sepa levantarse, o confíe en alguien para por una vez dejar caer estas paredes que la aislaban, pero mientras tanto… solo quedaba vivir.

* * *

No sé si me quedó como quería, y lo siento mucho, si no entró bien dentro de lo que se deseaba, estuve muy enferma – aun lo estoy- y la idea tendió a complicarse al no tener la mente despejada, pero… lo hice, y espero a alguien le haya gustado, jajaja.

¿A alguien le gustó?


End file.
